Cazador de brujas (Profesión)
thumb|300px Los Cazadores de Brujas son individuos sombríos que por sus propias razones, han consagrados su vida a cazar y erradicar las fuerzas del Caos y No Muertas allí donde estén, ya sea al servicio del estado o de la iglesia de Sigmar. Prefieren buscar a sectarios del Caos, mutantes, Nigromantes, Vampiros y herejes ocultos en las ciudades del Imperio. Generalmente se les mira con miedo y desconfianza. No bastante, viajarán lo lejos que haga falta si creen que así podrán asestarle un golpe significativo a las fuerzas del mal. Su definición del Caos es un tanto particular, y suele incluir cualquier persona o cosa que no les guste. Por lo que los cazadores de brujas suelen ser ceñudos y suspicaces y no tienen escrúpulos a la hora de matar inocentes (siempre y cuando también consigan matar a los culpables), por lo que su aparición tiende a suscitar el miedo en la gente. A diferencia de los que combaten las incursiones del Caos, los Cazadores de Brujas prefieren operar dentro de la sociedad humana, extirpando al Caos antes de que eche raíces. Son solitarios por naturaleza, y no se fían de nadie; nadie está libre de sus sospechas, y cualquiera desviación de lo que ellos consideran normal pide que investiguen. Actuarán contra cualquiera en el que detecten (o crean detectar) indicios de mutación u otras tendencias Caóticas o Nigrománticas. Algunos Cazadores de Brujas extienden sus atenciones a los Pieles Verdes, persiguiendo sin piedad cualquier indicio de influencia orca, por ligera que sea. En algunos estados, los Cazadores de Brujas son tolerados y apoyados en su misión. Allí donde no lo son, operan en secreto, y se muestran todavía más suspicaces de lo normal, si eso es posible. Matarán personalmente a su presa si es necesario, pero prefieren azuzar la histeria de las masas. Les encantan los juicios públicos y los linchamientos, y animan a la gente a denunciar a sus vecinos, sus gobemantes e incluso a sus propios parientes. 3ª Ed. thumb|left|277pxTo Empire citizens, threats to their lives are external – predation by bandit gangs or greenskin raiders, or the machinations of foreign powers to name but a few. Whilst they fear witchcraft, most people in the Empire are too busy struggling for survival to maintain constant vigilance for hidden threats. Thus many of the Empire’s most dangerous enemies – Chaos cultists and powerful sorcerers – manage to conceal themselves. A few grim individuals dedicate their lives to hunting down and eradicating all signs of witchcraft. These are the members of the Order of the Templars of Sigmar, colloquially known as witch hunters. Their order is an arm of the Cult of Sigmar, under the jurisdiction of both the Grand Theogonist and the Emperor. Whilst all witch hunters are fearsome warriors, willing to confront their foes face to face, some are also charismatic rabble-rousers who incite peasants or townsfolk into angry mobs to help them hound their quarry. A witch hunter is judge, jury, and executioner, sanctioned by the Emperor to consign the minions of Chaos and rogue wizards to the pyre. Despite their authority and dedication to opposing the powers of Chaos, witch hunters are far from popular. Most folk dread the sight of them, for almost everyone has something to hide, and many witch hunters have been known to be unscrupulous in their investigations. It has been known for witch hunters to burn the innocent along with the guilty – just to be sure that the taint of Chaos they have unearthed is destroyed. Imágenes Cazador de brujas y zombis por Sam Manley.jpg Eqipo cazador de brujas.jpg Fuentes *Manual Warhammer Fantasy JdR (1ª Ed. Rol). *Manual Warhammer Fantasy JdR (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Cazadores de Brujas Categoría:Profesiones Religiosas